moulin rouge
by aluky malfoy
Summary: esta es la misma historia que la pelicula slo k cn dm y hg una historia de amor,celos,pasión,dolor...dejen rr y leanla plisss
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es la misma que la película solo que cambiando a los protagonistas, les gustará y verán y apreciarán el verdadero amor y lo bonita que puede llegar a ser una historia un amor y todo lo que te hace pensar reflexionar sobre las cosas mas simples o mas complejas que piensas que solo tienen un sentido pero que luego te das cuenta que las necesitas cuando no están ahí unto a ti, y bueno no sigo y que comience la historia mas bonita a mi parecer.

Los personajes no son míos y bla, bla, bla ….

CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO

moulin rouge

Paris 1900

Era se una vez un chico Un chico embrujado y muy extraño Dicen que había llegado de muy lejos De muy, muy lejos Por tierra y por mar Algo tímido Y de expresión triste Pero muy sabio Eso si Un buen día Un mágico día Se cruzo en mi camino Y mientras hablamos de muchas cosas De bufones y de reyes Me dijo esto Lo mas grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido

Draco se encontraba sentado delante de la máquina de escribir dispuesto a contar la historia de su único y amado amor.

"El Moulin Rouge un club nocturno, un salón de baile y un burdel regentado por Arold Zidler, un reino de placeres nocturnos en el que los poderosos jugueteaban con las chicas de los bajos fondos, la mas hermosa de todas ellas era la mujer que yo amaba, Hermione una cortesana que vendía su amor a los hombres la llamaban el " diamante reluciente" , ella era la estrella del Moulin Rouge."

Draco hizo una pausa antes de seguir mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas como tantas veces lo habían hecho, era inevitable ya no había vuelta atrás ella estaba muerta y el debía seguir por ella por que ella quiso.

" La mujer que yo amaba está muerta. Llegue por primera vez a París hace un año, era 1889, el verano del amor, yo no sabía nada ni del Moulin Rouge ni de Arold Zidler ni de Hermione, una revolución bohemia había arrollado al mundo y yo viajé desde Londres para formar parte de ella, sobre una colina se asentaba el barrio de Montmartre, no era como me había dicho mi padre que era un barrio de pecado, sino el centro del mundo bohemio, músicos, pintores, escritores se les conocía como " los hijos de la revolución", si, yo había venido a vivir la vida para escribir sobre la verdad, la belleza, la libertad y sobre todo aquello en lo que creía por encima de todo, el amor."

- siempre con esa ridícula obsesión con el amor- le dijo su padre antes de marcharse.

" solo tenía un problema nunca me había enamorado, afortunadamente un argentino inconsciente atravesó mi techo, acto seguido aparece un enano vestido de monja"

- eh ¿cómo está usted? Me llamo Angy Marie Raimond Toulouse Loître Monfant, no sabe como lamento esto, .- dijo el enano al que llamaban Toulouse.

- ¿qué? - dijo draco extrañado por el asunto. 


	2. la voz de los hijos de la revolución

CAPITULO 2: 

- estamos arriba ensayando una obra- dijo Toulouse explicándole a un Draco muy impactado y que no entendía nada.

- transcurre en Suiza- dijo el enano.

" Una obra, algo llamado Espectacular Espectacular, y parecía que el argentino padecía una enfermedad llamada narcolepsia. "

- esta bien y de repente se queda dormido e inconsciente.- dijo Toulouse imitando el sonido de un ronquido y riéndose.

Por el techo de repente se asomaron otras tres personas que eran parte del grupo que hacía la obra, Odryc era el escritor de la obra y los demás ayudaban a hacerla.

- ¿ está bien? - dijo uno de ellos.

- que bien el narcoleptico del argentino esta inconsciente y el libreto no estará acabado para presentárselo mañana al productor.- dijo Odryc enfadado.

- es cierto Toulouse y yo todavía no he terminado la música. - dijo uno de los tres, que era el que se encargaba de la música.

- ya habrá alguien que lea el papel - dijo Toulouse esperanzado.

- y en el nombre del cielo ¿dónde vas a encontrar a alguien que ensaye el papel del joven y sensible poeta y pastor de cabras suizo?- dijo Odryc

" antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta estaba arriba supliendo al argentino inconsciente."

Las colinas recobran el alma Con las eufónicas sinfonías Del discante.

Cantaba Toulouse , pero esto a Odryc no le gustaba ya que la música era unos sonidos un tanto extraños y no pegaba nada con lo que estaba cantando, tenían que buscar otra frase mejor.

- no basta, basta, basta, es insoportable, ese leve zumbido ahoga mis palabras, y si nos limitamos a unas leves notas de piano.- dijo Odric al músico, cuando solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas.

" Parecía haber unas ligeras diferencias artísticas acerca de la letra de Odryc"

- si te digo la verdad no creo que una monja vaya a decir eso de una colina- dijo uno de los colaboradores de este grupo dirigiéndose a Odryc.

- y si dijéramos las colinas renacen entonando el discante. - dijo el músico aportando su opinión para elegir algo mejor que lo que estaba escrito.

- no no las colinas atronan y retumban- dijo Toulouse ya no sabiendo que inventar, eso no se le daba muy bien.

- no no no tiene que haber …- dijo el colaborador de antes.

- las colinas se encarnan en sinfónica melodía - dijo despertándose el argentino narcoleptico que después de decir ese se quedo otra vez profundamente dormido.

- no- dijeron todos a la vez.

- las colinas..- dijo Draco intentado opinar pero los demás al estar murmurando pensando en lo que podía ser. Yo creo que.. - volvió a intentar Draco pero cada vez alzaban más la voz y opinaban en alto como si estuvieran discutiendo. Las colinas..- lo intentó por última vez alzando los brazos y moviéndolos ya que no le hacía nadie caso hasta que…  
-_ las colinas reviven con el sonido de la música-_

cantó como los ángeles haciendo callar a todos y dejándoles estupefactos.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh - se escucho en la sala.

- el narcoleptico se volvió a levantar y dirigiéndose hacia ellos, dijo-

las colinas reviven con el sonido de la música… me encanta!!

- y los demás lo volvieron a repetir para haber si encajaba y si pegaba con la música.

- encaja perfectamente- dijo el músico

- con las canciones que se han cantado durante millones de años-

volvió a cantar Draco, a los demás les encantaba, menos a Odryc que no le gustaba la escenita que habían montado sus compañeros.

- Excelbilloso- dijo Toulouse impactado, le encantaba.- Odryc deberíais escribir juntos.

- he oído bien- dijo Odryc sorprendido de que Toulouse le hubiera dicho eso, eso era como una patada a su ego y no lo podía permitir.

"La sugerencia de Toulouse de que escribiéramos la obra juntos no era lo que Odryc quería oír"

- ¡¡¡ ADIÓS!!!- dijo Odryc no podía soportar eso iría a otro sitio donde le valoraran lo que el escribía, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

- Por tu primer trabajo en París- dijo Toulouse tomando una bebida y dirigiéndose a Draco.

- Toulouse, Zidler no accederá- dijo el músico dirigiéndose a Toulouse- no te ofendas pero¿ alguna vez has escrito un libreto?- le preguntó a Draco.

- no!!- dijo Draco con cara de no saber en donde se había metido.

- bah!!!, el chico tiene talento, me gusta- dijo el narcoleptico cogiéndole de sus partes, mientras Draco decía un ah como de sorpresa o gusto? y dirigiéndose a los demás, para después decir: no penséis mal me gusta el talento.

- Las colinas reviven con el sonido de la música, ahí está - repitió Toulouse en corrillo hablando con los demás y dejando de lado a Draco para discutirlo, mientras Draco ponía la oreja haber si oía algo- con Draco podremos escribir el espectáculo revolucionario bohemio que siempre hemos soñado.

- cómo convenceremos a Zidler?- preguntó el músico

"Pero Toulouse tenia un plan"

- Hermione- dijo Toulouse exponiendo su idea y mirando a Draco que les sonrió con cara de no haber roto un plato.

"Me vestirían con el mejor traje del argentino y me harían pasar por un famoso escritor ingles, hermione al escuchar mi poesía moderna se quedaría atónita e instaría a Zidler para que yo escribiera para espectacular espectacular el problema es que yo seguía oyendo a mi padre en la cabeza"

- Habrás desperdiciado tu vida en el moulin rouge con una bailarina de can-can- se repetía la voz de su padre en la cabeza.

- no, no puedo escribir para el moulin rouge- dijo Draco corriendo desde el escenario hasta las escaleras por las que se bajaba a su pequeña habitación, asustado por todo lo que se le podía venir encima.

- por qué no?- le preguntó Toulouse que se habían puesto los cuatro en el suelo mirándole a el para intentar convencerle de que aceptara.

- por que no se si soy un revolucionario bohemio- contesto Draco que ya no sabia que hacer.

- QUÉ?- dijeron los cuatro a la vez

-tu crees en la belleza?le preguntó Toulouse.

-si-contestó Draco.

- en la libertad- le preguntó el narcoleptico.

- si desde luego-contesto Draco cada palabra le salía del corazón

- en la verdad- le preguntó el músico.

-si- dijo Draco muy seguir de si mismo.

- en el amor le preguntó otro.

- el amor?, el amor, creo en el amor por encima de todo, el amor es como el oxígeno, el amor es algo esplendoroso, el amor nos eleva nuestra esencia, todo lo que necesitas es amor.- dijo Draco sintiendo cada palabra, sintiéndolas cada una de ellas.

- a nosotros no nos puedes engañar eres la voz de los hijos de la revolución.- dijo Toulouse emocionado después de haber dicho un oh.

- NO SE NOS PUEDE ENGAÑAR- dijeron los cuatro a la vez, mientras le cogían y le metían a dentro de la habitación.

- Brindemos por el primer espectáculo revolucionario bohemio del mundo

" era el plan perfecto, iba a tener una audición ante Hermione y probaría mi primera coma de Absinthe"

_"Erase una vez un chico…"_

Tomaron Absinthe para celebrarlo que era una bebida verde a la que tenías que quemar como el carajillo y en la botella había un hada verde que de repente se convirtió en Hermione y salió de la botella para darle un beso a Draco y empezar a bailar sensualmente mientras Draco y los demás se reían de ello.

- soy el hada verde- dijo el hada antes de salir de la etiqueta de la botella.  
_" Las colinas reviven con el sonido de la música"-_ cantaba el hada junto a Draco y los demás, antes de ponerse a bailar sensualmente.

_" … un chico embrujado y muy extraño."_

Mientras estaban en el balcón de la habitación se pusieron a cantar y a bailar levantando los brazos y extendiéndolos, para después volver a cantar lo de las colinas junto con el hada.

_" libertad, belleza, verdad y amor"_

" salimos hacia el Moulin Rouge, yo iba a interpretar mi poesía para Hermione"


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3: Hermione y la cita totalmente solos

EL MOULIN ROUGE- se oyó decir a Arold Zidler en alto a todos los asistentes, el Moulin Rouge era un club nocturno enorme y a la vez precioso. Estaba lleno de bailarines y algunos bailarines de cancán que satisfacían a los viejos y jóvenes ricos que frecuentaban el lugar. Todos iban vestidos como en aquella época y provocativos y los señores que frecuentaban el lugar iban trajeados y fumando sus puros mientras se divertían.

Todas las bailarines y bailarines empezaron a bailar el cancán dirigido por Arold Zidler

Arold Zidler y sus infames chicas, las llamaban sus canes diamantinos

La música empezó a sonar, el espectáculo comenzaba, ya no había marcha atrás, las chicas cantaban y bailaban sensualmente mientras los demás bailaban con ellas.

_Eh, hermana, vamos, hermana_

_Hermana del alma, vamos, hermana_

Empezó a cantar Zidler y a hacer su coreografía mientras las chicas bailaban draco no sabía que hacer así que seguía a sus nuevos amigos.

_Si la vida es un aburrimiento_

_Y vivir una obligación_

_Que solo haces_

_Porque la muerte no es mejor_

_Tengo la solución_

_Aunque no debería fanfarronear_

_En el Moulin Rouge_

_Te lo pasarás fenomenal_

_Déjate de absurdos_

_Y menea el trasero_

_Sabes que puedes_

_Porque nosotros…_

_Bailamos el cancán_

_No digas que no puedes_

_Porque sabes bailar el cancán_

_No digas que no puedes _

_Porque puedes_

Ahora los señores viejos y jóvenes que asistían se unieron cantando a la vez

_Aquí nos tienes_

_Diviértenos_

_Somos una panda de estúpidos_

_Que contagian_

Draco se acopló bastante bien y supo hacer la coreografía que todos hacían. Ahora Zidler seguía

_Oscuros deseos _

_Nos encanta jugar con fuego_

_¿por qué no dejarse llevar?_

_Vivir un poco _

Ahora todos juntos a la vez unos por un extremo y otros por otro se iban juntando hasta mezclarse y bailar juntos

_Sabemos bailar el cancán_

_No digas que no puedes_

_Porque sabes bailar el cancán_

_Sabes bailar el cancán_

_Fuera estará lloviendo _

_Pero aquí nos estamos divirtiendo_

_Si quieres quieres_

_Ser libre libre libre_

_El Moulin Rouge es tu siti_

_¡Porque, aquí bailamos el cancán!_

_¡Si, bailamos el cancán!_

_Aquí nos tienes _

_Diviértenos_

_Fuera las cosas serán trágicas_

_Pero aquí todo es magia_

De repente Zidler levantó las manos y la música paró mientras daba un golpe a un cartel que empezó a dar vueltas asta que se paró en CANCÁN y Zidler dijo lo que ponía, ahora todo empezó a ir más rápido, la gense te aceleró la música todo iba más rápido era una descarga constante de adrenalina.

_Porque bailamos el cancán_

_Vamos, hermana_

_Hermana del alma_

_Eh, hermana, vamos, hermana_

_Hermana del alma, vamos, hermana_

_Porque bailamos el cancán_

_Si, porque bailamos el cancán_

_Lady Mermelada Criolla_

_Porque bailamos el cancán_

_Si, bailamos el cancán_

- porque es bueno para tu mente- cantó Draco mientras los demás bailaban

- Draco- se oyó decir a Toulouse que estaba sentado en una mesa- misión cumplida hemos conseguido eludir a Zidler.

El baile concluyó y todo el mundo se calló, desde el techo empezó a caer una especie de purpurina y una mujer sentada en una especie de columpio solo indicaba una cosa la llegada de…Hermione.

- es ella el diamante reluciente- dijo Toulouse todo contento y mirando al techo.

Hermione iba vestida con un traje lleno de brillantes y como la chaqueta de un frac pro más corta, un sombrero negro con dos líneas de brillantes, unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta el codo y maquillada muy sensual. Ella empezó a cantar.

_Los franceses_

_Ellos se deleitan con sus duelos_

Pero esa noche alguien más iba a conocer a Hermione

_Pero yo prefiero a un hombre que viva bien_

El inversor de Zidler

_Y regale lujosas joyas_

El Duque

La gente te animó mientras ella iba bajando y dando vueltas en círculos.

_Un beso en la mano _

_Es mas bien continental_

Un grupo de tres bailarinas estaban en un lugar del centro apoyadas en una columna haciendo de coro

_Pero un diamante _

_Es el mejor amigo de la mujer_

_Un beso es algo grande _

_Pero no te paga el alquiler_

Cantó Hermione bajando del columpio y empezar a pasearse andando por ahí

_De tu humilde piso_

_Ni da comer a tu gatito_

Esto último lo dijo muy sensual

_Los hombres se vuelven fríos _

_Y las mujeres viejas_

_Todos perdemos el encanto al final_

Todos los chicos contaban el dinero para poder tocarla o besarla. Un hombre en ese momento le dio una palmada en el trasero y después era subida a hombros de dos trabajadores de alli y otro hombre hacía lo mismo y le entregaba una pulsera de diamantes para ella y era bajada otra vez.

_Talladas en ángulo o en bisel_

_Esas piedras nunca pierden su forma_

_Un diamante es el mejor amigo de su mujer_

- cuando podré ver a la chica- dijo el duque a Zidler.

- Tiffany´s dijo Hermione mientras la subían y la bajaban al compás

- después del número he preparado un encuentro entre usted y hermione totalmente solos

- Cartier- dijo Hermione mientras un chico le entregaba un ramo de rosas y lo tiraba empujándole y tirándole al suelo mientras se ponía encima de él y cantaba.

- después del numero he preparado un encuentro privado entre tu y Hermione totalmente solos

- solos?- dijeron a la vez el duque y Draco poniéndose muy nerviosos y cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

(NA:el duque y draco están en diferentes mesas pero una al lado de otra separadas por una pared , en una estan draco y sus amigos y en la otra el duque y Zidler.)

- si, totalmente solos - respondieron a la vez Zidler y Toulouse.

_Porque vivimos en un mundo materialista_

_Y yo soy una chica materialista_

Y Hermione se levantó y le lanzó un beso. El chico estaba super nervioso y se había quedado anonadado le había parecido increíble lo que le había pasado.

- venid por mi chicos- dijo Hermione para que los chicos la subieran el alto- oooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu- se oyó decir a Hermione cuando la subieron y la daban vueltas.


End file.
